


Welcome Wagon

by Corker



Series: Randy Rogues [6]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/F, Group Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corker/pseuds/Corker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shianni and Kallian give Leliana a proper Alienage welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Wagon

They’d won, and they’d won _big_. Little Kallian Tabris had gone into the castle and made the shem lords sit down, shut up and _listen_ to her. The regent who betrayed them was dead; the slavers and demons were run off.

There was still some sickness; the Alienage was still a mess; the Blight still loomed, although it was a long way off, in the south. But _today_ , they’d won, and Kallian Tabris was determined that they’d celebrate. She threw gold around like it was copper, bringing in pigs to roast and chickens to eat until the pigs were done; barrels of cider and wine; all the bread from three bakeries as well as two large platters of shortbread, one sprinkled with poppyseed and the other flavored with Antivan orange peel. Every child got an apple, and a thick fish broth was distributed to the sick. Torches were lit all around the common area and the vhenadahl decked with ribbons. Musicians were hired and the celebration was on.

The sun had been down for some time when the boys decided to go to the Pearl. Or rather, Oghren and Zevran decided that Alistair needed to go, and Sten, sighing, elected to go along to keep them out of excessive trouble. The gate guards, already suitably bribed with chicken and mugs of cider, ignored the flaunting of curfew.

Morrigan predictably left the festivities early, retreating to the hahren Valendrian’s home. He had offered it to the group in hospitality and was staying the night in Cyrion Tabris’s much smaller house. Wynne was thoroughly enjoying performing small magical tricks for the children. Kallian was a little surprised how at ease she was, until she remembered that elf and human mages worked and lived right together in the Tower.

“So, is it everything you thought it would be?” she teased Leliana.

“What?” The red-headed bard looked down at her in surprise. “Is what everything I thought it would... what?”

“The Alienage!” Kallian said, tossing her arms open wide and spilling some cider. “You were all, ‘ooo, elves’ when we got here. Although, I mean...” Kallian looked around, trying to see the place through a stranger’s eyes. “It’s a pisshole, really.”

“No, it isn’t!” Leliana protested.

“Red, I grew up here. It is, totally and actually, a pisshole. It’s okay, you can say it.”

“But it _isn’t!_ ” Leliana looked around. “All right, it’s... decrepit, yes. But look at the people! It’s so warm here, like a big family. That’s wonderful.”

“Ffft, yeah, exactly. A big family, complete with the obnoxious angry aunt, the no-account brother who filches your wallet and your whorish cousin the drunk. Hey, Shianni!”

“Hey, it’s my drunken cousin the whore! Kallian!” The fiery elven woman wove her way to them and the two elves embraced. “I don’t believe you did it!” Shianni enthused. 

Leliana blinked, a little shocked at how the insults were tossed around as fond greetings. “You just called her a whore!” she said indignantly, glaring at Shianni.

Kallian guffawed. “It’s all right, Red. I, uh, used to get around a lot. Orgasms are about the most fun you can have for free, you know?”

“Here, here,” Shianni raised her mug and Kallian bashed it with her own. Wine and cider slopped everywhere.

“‘Sides, Dad used to say that we all had to look out for each other and do what we could, right? Right. Juuust being neighborly.”

Shianni giggled. “Not that all the neighbors were interested. Did you ever get with Alarith?”

“Oh, Maker! Nope, never did. Hey, if he didn’t take the bait that one time, it was never gonna happen.”

“And what bait was this?” Leliana asked curiously.

“Oh-oh, the bard’s gonna tell us what we did wrong,” Kallian laughed. She threw an arm around Shianni’s shoulders. “We made out right in front of him and invited him to join in.”

Leliana’s jaw unhinged. “You...”

“Aw, we were just fake playing! I mean, come on, we’re cousins.” Shianni nodded and gave Kallian a playful shove, dislodging her arm. “I love her, but uh, not _that way_.”

“Well, I certainly couldn’t judge how effective such a ploy might be,” Leliana said. “At least, not without seeing it for myself.”

Kallian and Shianni both stared at her for a long minute, then burst out laughing. “Oh, I don’t know,” Kallian said. “I kinda like real kissing better‘n fake kissing now.” Grinning, she suddenly reached up to pull Leliana down for a deep kiss. The bard hummed appreciatively and returned it.

When they came out of it, Shianni’s eyes were round. “I... I thought you were with the elf...”

“Oh yeah,” Kallian nodded easily. “It’s all right, he knows. Hah, most times, he’s right there.” Shianni’s eyes got even bigger.

“Kallian is not the only one who thinks pleasures are a neighborly thing to share,” Leliana smiled, running her fingers through the Warden’s hair - which was, for once, gloriously loose. 

“Y-yeah?” Shianni took another slug of wine. She eyed Leliana, then squared her shoulders and lifted her chin. “So can I welcome you to the neighborhood, too?”

Leliana, surprised, glanced to Kallian for confirmation. Kallian was watching Shianni with some concern. “Shianni, you sure you -- ”

“I _asked_ , didn’t I?” Shianni challenged her. “It’s been over a year, Kalli, and I am _not_ letting that dead shem bastard live in my head and ruin... Sorry. It’s a _happy_ night, I shouldn’t have brought it up.” She looked down into her mug in disgust.

“Don’t be sorry,” Leliana laid a gentle hand on Shianni’s arm, face a picture of compassion. “It has been a little more than two years, for me, and still it just comes up sometimes. Maybe it will for many years. But I will not let it keep me from living today, either.” She let her expression turn impish. “And I would be honored to have such a strong and clever woman welcome me to her home properly.”

Shianni hesitated another moment, then handed her mug to Kallian and _jumped_ , a hop up onto her tiptoes that surprised Leliana. The bard’s free hand wrapped around the elf instinctively, to catch her and hold her up. Although she tasted strongly of the wine she was drinking, Shianni didn’t seem to be sloppily drunk - she kissed enthusiastically and deeply, but without knocking teeth or slobbering. She ran her hands up into Leliana’s hair - so it was a little surprising when hands _also_ circled her waist from behind! She felt Kallian press up behind her and place little kisses and nibbles at the nape of her neck. “Ah, _j’adore!_ ” she breathed, when Shianni pulled back slightly for air. “But will not your family...?”

“Eh, it’s dark,” Kallian shrugged.

“Hey now. Some of us _do_ still have to live here,” Shianni said abstractedly, clearly thinking. “You’re staying at Valendrian’s, right?”

“Yeah, but our Ice Witch is already back there.”

“I know!” Shianni nodded across the commons. “The wagon with the extra barrels of wine. It’s all shadowy underneath and nobody’s paying attention to it.”

“What if they need another barrel of wine?” Leliana asked reasonably. “Someone will come right over to it.”

Shianni smirked. “Then keep quiet.”

They slipped around the edge of the commons toward the wagon, Kallian and Shianni sharing the occasional whispered reminiscence of prior escapades. “Down that alley used to be a good spot, til Elva told Cyrion about it.” “And the end of the bridge, at night.” “Right, because who’s going out past curfew?”

They stopped just short of the wagon, and Kallian held up a hand. “You know, I have money. We could... go somewhere.”

Shianni giggled. “I thought we were showing your friend _Alienage_ hospitality?”

“This is really how you had your... your liaisons?” Leliana whispered back.

The two elves nodded. “Can’t do it at home, ‘cause the neighbors will see who goes into the house. Can’t afford to rent a room,” Kallian shrugged. “Where else you gonna go?” She swatted Leliana’s behind. “Get under there.”

The bard dropped and slid forward, under the wagon. There would be grass stains, oh yes. Kallian joined her moments later and then Shianni wormed her way in, not quite as gracefully as either rogue. “Now, where were we?” Leliana asked.

She rolled onto her side, the bottom of the wagon just inches above her shoulder. Shianni snuggled against her front and Kallian embraced her from behind. Kallian paid absolutely unfair attention to the sensitive spot at the bottom of her neck, while Shianni licked and nipped at her lips. She was caught between a giggle and a quiet moan as her lover’s cousin stretched her neck to suck at the top curve of her ear. 

Kallian caught her cousin’s eye. “Doesn’t work that way for shem,” she explained in a whisper.

Shianni smothered a snort, warm enough on wine to find this little different really, really amusing. “Poor shem,” she muttered sympathetically - possibly the only time Shianni would say those two words together and mean them. Instead, she slid her hands down between them. Running her hands over Leliana’s chest, she asked, “These still work?”

Leliana hummed and arched into the touch. Shianni rubbed her nipples with the flats of her palms through her linen shirt, until Kallian reached down to hitch it up. She writhed between them, loving the devoted attention - lips on her neck, lips on her mouth, two hands gently squeezing and caressing her generous breasts, two hands - those little, clever elven hands everyone spoke so highly of in Orlais - rubbing small circles on her nipples, soft warmth pressing her before and behind... She moaned loudly, and it was only because Shianni’s mouth was pressed to hers that they didn’t draw the attention of the entire Alienage right then and there.

“Got to be quieter than that, Red,” Kallian whispered into her ear. “Gonna make everybody look.”

Leliana broke her kiss with Shianni with a gasp and locked her jaw tight with a nod. It was thrilling to think that they _might_ be caught, but she shouldn’t actually _get_ them caught. Shianni did, as she said, have to live here.

Kallian’s hands slid lower, deftly undoing the drawstring of Leliana’s trousers without even looking. The bard lifted her hips, brushing the underside of the wagon as she did, and the elf pushed pants and smallclothes down just far enough. Both sets of hands then retreated as Shianni rucked up her skirts and Kallian pushed her own trousers down past her ass.

The two hot little mouths went back to work, peppering her neck, jaw, shoulders and closed, quivering lips with kisses and licks. Kallian used one of her legs to separate Leliana’s, and the bard’s hips bucked when Shianni’s hand slid down between her legs, fingers playing a deft tune on and around the tiny sensitive bud there. Not willing to be left out, Kallian slid two fingers into her lover, thrusting gently but insistently.

Leliana simply luxuriated in the attention for a moment, shuddering with pleasure. But, even if she was a guest, she wasn’t an ungrateful one. She reached forward with one hand and back with the other, following the smooth curves of thigh up until she reached the damp joining of both elves. 

Shianni squeaked, and Kallian purred against her shoulder and rolled her hips forward. The angles were a little awkward, and coordinating two hands took some concentration, but Leliana _was_ an Orlesian bard. If there’d been two _more_ of them, she might have had to work so hard she couldn’t fully enjoy their attentions, but as it was, it was just enough of a distraction to keep her from climaxing too early.

Although perhaps “too early” was relative.

Loud, raucous voices were drawing near the wagon. All three women froze (although Shianni’s hips kept making small thrusts toward Leliana’s stilled hand, entirely of their own needy accord). “Which’re the wine?” someone asked.

“Th’ ones on th’ left!”

“No, th’ right!”

“Maker damn you both! Uh... well, what’s the worst that happens? We have more cider, aye!” The wagon rocked above them as someone vaulted up into it, and the air was loud with the sound of a barrel being rolled to the edge of the cart. With a chorus of grunts, the men offloaded it and staggered away.

The women sighed and giggled in relief, buzzing with the excitement of almost having been caught. But before the barrel could make it very far, the men were stopped by an older, authoritative voice. “Excuse me, gentlemen, but have you seen the Warden?” Wynne asked.

“Kalli? Uh... no, now that you mention it, ma’am,” one replied.

“I wonder where she’s gotten off to,” Wynne mused. The hem of her robe swished right up to the edge of the wagon. “I do wish she wouldn’t disappear without letting the rest of us know,” she said, quite clearly and with obvious disapproval. “I intend to turn in and I wouldn’t want her to worry.”

“If we see her, we’ll let her know, ma’am,” the partygoer said.

“Thank you,” Wynne replied, turning away from the wagon. “Good night.”

The robe swished away. Shianni giggled nervously. _”Busted.”_

“You think?” Kallian asked.

Leliana nodded. “Oh, I think she knew. There will be quite the lecture, I am sure.”

Kallian’s hand plunged back into motion, and Leliana stifled a surprised moan. “Let’s make it worthwhile then, right?”

Very soon all three were reduced to tight, tiny grunts, muffled whines, and voiceless panting as their busy fingers worked each other to climax. Kallian broke first, leaving off her efforts to cling to Leliana’s shoulders with both white-knuckled hands. Exhaling deeply as she came back down, she returned her fingers to work at a faster pace and, after a moment, added a third.

Leliana breathed deeply and concentrated on rubbing Shianni faster but no harder; she risked unclenching her jaw to lean forward and suck the tip of her ear for good measure. When she felt the elf tense and press herself forward, Leliana let go herself, dissolving in a climax that left her seeing stars behind her eyes.

The lay together panting happily for a moment, tangled arms drawing slow caresses over whatever was nearest. “The finest welcome I have ever had, indeed,” Leliana said quietly, and the other two chuckled softly.

“Know what?” Kallian whispered. “Screw the Ice Witch and Madam Manners. We need to do that again, but in a bed and with fewer clothes.”

“Not arguing,” Shianni said.

They re-arranged their clothing and, one by one, wriggled out from under the wagon. At a nod from Kallian, all three went separately away, and the Warden strolled out toward the commons as if she was just getting back from some visit with an old friend. The drunken partygoer barely remembered to pass on Wynne’s message, and Kallian let it be know that she, too, was turning in after a long day’s work.

Exit made, they each found their way back to Valendrian’s house...


End file.
